Sobre desilusões amorosas
by Dree-chan
Summary: E pedidos constrangedores não negados.


Naruto **não **me pertence.

.

**Sobre desilusões amorosas**

(E pedidos constrangedores, porém, não negados)

.

Chorava. E chovia.

Sentia as gotas, grossas e geladas, cair em sua pele. Pareciam alfinetes. Assim como aquele que sentiu em seu coração quando viu, sem querer, Naruto e Sakura juntos. Hinata sabia que depois daquela tarde, ela nunca mais iria gostar da bagunça do quarto do Naruto, agora que sabia como era feita. Sakura parecia não se importar em derrubar as coisas da mesa do quarto de Naruto para se apoiar e se despir, e despi-lo.

Hinata sorriu amarga. Há quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo? Debaixo do seu nariz... Era por isso que ele a fez prometer que não usaria seus olhos para vê-lo? A tal privacidade que pedia era para que ela não o visse com seu caso?

Céus, como ela poderia ser tão burra?

Fez questão de ver até o final. E sorriu, sem perceber, quando o viu velando o sono da rósea, com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo carinhos na cintura da mesma.

Pulou do telhado, caindo no chão apoiando as mãos no chão para amortecer a queda. Não estava com o seu casaco. A blusa preta marcava a barriga lisa e os seios fartos. O que diria ao seu pai? Já tinha atrasado a posse do Clã para esperar Naruto (que disse que casaria com ela depois que tomasse o posto de Hokage). Hiashi nada disse. Um Hokage era um bom partido, além dos netos que seriam fortes, tanto pela linhagem dela, quanto pelo chakra da Kyuubi quanto a descendência de Naruto. Não se manifestaram ao ver o pupilo de Tsunade na sala de reuniões, com o conselho, falando que pretendia casar-se com a Herdeira. Algo que deixou muitos daqueles velhos arrogantes felizes. Algum orgulho ela traria ao Clã, ao menos.

Algo lhe dizia que voltaria a ser chamada de fracassada pelo seu pai.

Pôs-se a caminhar. O Clã Uchiha continuava sendo seu refúgio, mesmo depois da volta do Uchiha. Ela sabia que ele estava ciente da presença dela na maioria das vezes, mas nunca reclamara. Ela, Naruto e Sakura uma vez passaram à tarde na casa do Uchiha. E, vez ou outra, esbarravam-se por aí. O Clã Uchiha era calmo e, também, o único lugar na vila em que não tinham pessoas sorridentes falando da vida alheia. Não entendia o porquê das pessoas terem medo daquele lugar. Era lindo, mesmo sem os cuidados que merecia. Sasuke parecia não ligar muito para a aparência que tudo se encontrava.

Passou pela casa de Sasuke enxugando as lágrimas e olhando curiosa para dentro, que estava com a luz acesa da sala, com as enormes portas abertas. Sasuke estava lá, estirado no sofá. Olhando para o teto, sem camisa e uma das mãos sob o peito, enquanto a calça de moletom preta caía pelo quadril. Virou o rosto para fora, passou alguns segundos observando-a, e se pronunciou.

- _Ainda não entendi o porquê de você vir aqui com tanta frequência_ - disse Sasuke, levantando-se e sentando no sofá, olhando para Hinata que estava molhada do lado de fora, olhando para ele - _E nem o porquê de chorar tanto_. – continuou ao ver que ela estava chorando.

- _Desculpe-me, Sasuke_ - disse, apenas, indo para a varanda do rapaz, sentando-se de costas para a casa do mesmo, apenas para se proteger da chuva. Apesar de achar que já estava muito tarde para isso. Não viu Sasuke se aproximando e apoiando-se na porta. - _Eu gosto daqui, e procurarei não atrapalhá-lo novamente. – _falou calma quanto olhava para o chão e abraçava o próprio corpo numa tentativa de conter o frio.

- _Não vejo problema nenhum em você vir aqui, Hinata. É bom sentir o chakra de alguém por aqui. _- disse, olhando a chuva cair, se lembrando dos tempos em que o Clã ainda era próspero.

_- Eu vi Naruto e Sakura_ - disse Hinata, mais para si, que para Sasuke.

_- Naruto e Sakura?_ - perguntou Sasuke, surpreso. Sakura estava atrás dele ainda pela manhã. Mas... Hinata não era noiva de Naruto? Naruto... Sendo imbecil.

- _Eles estavam transando na casa dele_ - ele iria perguntar como ela sabia disso, mas quando ela levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, ele se lembrou dos seus olhos. Ela se levantou quando viu a chuva parar e começou a sentir o vento frio sob sua pele. Levantou os braços, espreguiçando-se.

Sasuke sentiu algo volumoso debaixo de suas calças ao olhá-la melhor. Ela estava com sua roupa de treino. Parecia estar sem as faixas no peito, pois podia ver o mamilo rígido dela pela blusa um pouco fina. Via, também, a barriga dela, quando a blusa subiu um pouco. Podia ver cabelo grudado na pele e o rosto estava um pouco vermelho pelo frio e vergonha de falar isso para o melhor amigo do seu, agora, ex-noivo. Sasuke pensou em chamá-la para sua casa. Ela era bonita, sempre notara isso. Mas era a primeira vez que a via sem aquele casaco grosso. E ele tinha que admitir, ela era bem mais sexy do que ele imaginava.

- _Vem, vamos entrar. Pode vestir umas roupas minhas. Seu clã é longe, e, além disso, não vai querer falar com seu pai agora, e sobre seu rompimento com o idiota do Naruto._ - ela olhara para ele enquanto ele entrava na casa, dizendo que o banheiro ficava no andar de cima, na segunda porta a direita, no quarto de hóspedes. Hinata notara o olhar de Sasuke em seu corpo, e sentiu-se bem. Pelo menos _alguém _a desejava.

Entrou silenciosa, subindo as escadas do mesmo modo e entrando no quarto que ele indicara e seguiu para o banheiro, fechando as portas atrás de si. Ligou o chuveiro e se pôs debaixo da água quente, apoiando as mãos na parede. Sentindo a água quente em contato com o corpo frio, estremeceu.

Minutos depois, ouviu a porta abrir e o Uchiha avisar que tinha roupas para ela em cima da cama. Agradeceu. A porta fechou novamente. E, um minuto depois, sentiu as mãos do Uchiha em seu corpo, assustou-se, virando-se para o mesmo com os olhos arregalados, colocando as mãos nos seios, tentando escondê-los. Ele sorriu de canto.

_- Hinata..._ - aproximou-se, mas ela colocou as mãos em seu peitoral, tentando afastá-lo. - _Você não viu o que ele fez com Sakura?_ - sentiu-a diminuindo a força em suas mãos, deixando que ele se aproximasse. Já molhado, pressionou ela na parede e desligou o chuveiro. Colou os corpos, fazendo-a estremecer ao senti-lo roçando seu membro, já ereto, em sua intimidade. Beijou o pescoço da mesma, antes de continuar, ainda com o rosto entre o ombro e pescoço _– Você não quer devolver na mesma moeda?_

Sasuke sorriu ao sentir as mãos dela em seus cabelos, puxando-o para um beijo. Assim que sentiu as mãos dela descendo para a sua nuca, desceu as suas para as pernas dela, e a sustentou, levantando-a e levando-a para a cama. Ele sorriu de canto quando a viu deitada em sua cama, os cabelos soltos e úmidos molhando a mesma, e destacando-se com o branco dos lençóis. As pernas entreabertas e o rosto levemente corado. Por Deus, como Naruto, com uma mulher daquelas, foi procurar fora de casa? Bom, deveria agradecer a Naruto depois, por isso. _Ou não._

Viu-a morder os lábios, e Sasuke então percebeu que estava pensando demais até agora, e fazendo de menos. Colocou-se dentro dela de uma vez, e sorriu novamente ao perceber que ela já estava molhada. Moveu-se devagar de início enquanto segurava melhor uma das pernas dela, levantando-a e apoiando o pé dela em seu ombro. Queria ir _mais fundo_. Desceu a mão que levara o pé dela, acariciando a perna definida, arranhando de leve a coxa, fazendo-a dar um gemido antes que ele pudesse começar a acariciar o clitóris.

Viu-a segurando os lençóis, deixando a ponta dos dedos mais pálida, quando aumentou o ritmo, abaixando a perna dela e se posicionando melhor entre as pernas enquanto beijava o pescoço, e, vez ou outra, mordiscava os mamilos. Sentia as costas ardendo, por causa dos arranhões, cada vez mais fortes, numa tentativa de fazê-lo ir mais forte.

- _Sasuke... – _começou, entre os beijos e reboladas que o ajudavam a ir mais rápido – _E-eu vou..._

Não terminou, sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si, e, segundos depois, a sua intimidade apertá-lo em espasmos. Sasuke respirou fundo, saiu de dentro dela e deitou ao seu lado.

Céus... O que ela tinha feito? Deitou-se de costas para ele, que se levantou da cama, ainda pelado, pegou um cobertor macio e levou para ela, na cama, saindo do quarto em seguida.

E se Sasuke tivesse dormido com ela por pena? Fechou os olhos, deixando que o sono a tomasse aos poucos. Depois ela colocaria uma roupa. Estava tarde, e chorar lhe dava sono. Mas os pensamentos não saíam de sua cabeça. Ela fora apenas _mais uma _na cama de Uchiha Sasuke. Melhor amigo do seu ex-noivo, que a traíra com uma mulher que sempre disse não corresponder seus sentimentos. E o pior... Ela gostara disso.

Não sabia o que falar para Naruto no dia seguinte, talvez eles nem se falassem... Parou com os pensamentos de súbito ao ouvir a porta fechando devagar, e sentir o Uchiha voltar para a cama, coisa que ela pensou que ele não fosse o fazer. Ele ainda estava desnudo, ela percebeu quando ele puxou o corpo dela, apertando-a levemente, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

Arrepiou-se com a respiração dele em sua nuca, e, também, com as pontas dos dedos dele em seu quadril. Antes de cair, completamente, no sono, sentiu um beijo em sua nuca, e um sussurro que não entendeu, tanto pelo estado do seu sono, quanto do dele.

* * *

- _SAAAAAASUKEEE! ABRE ESSA PORTA! – _falou Naruto, já irritado por ser a terceira vez que ele gritava como um louco na frente da casa de Sasuke, batendo na porta incontáveis vezes por segundo.

Sasuke, por outro lado, levantara da cama lentamente e bufando. Ele já estava acordado havia um tempo, mas estava confortável ao lado de Hinata. A pele e o cheiro dela era demasiado convidativo para Sasuke. Vestiu a calça do moletom, sem se dar o trabalho de colocar uma cueca, e desceu um pouco mais rápido, não queria que Naruto acordasse Hinata e que tivesse toda uma confusão em sua sala.

Abriu a porta, apenas o bastante para que Naruto entrasse e fechou em seguida, ouvindo-o tagarelar que faltavam apenas cinco dias para que ele fosse, oficialmente, o Hokage.

.

Acordou com o calor. O cobertor era grosso demais, e provavelmente, o tempo não estava mais frio. Levantou-se da cama, pisando no chão gelado para a temperatura do seu corpo, indo na direção do banheiro. Corou quando viu que suas roupas não estavam lá. Como se já não bastasse ter que vê-lo e arrumar algum assunto, ela ainda teria que pedir a sua calcinha para ele. Saiu do banheiro respirando lentamente, para afastar a ansiedade. Abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou uma camisa preta, de manga longa, com o símbolo Uchiha em suas costas. Desceu as escadas.

.

Sasuke virou-se de costas, para pegar o café em pó no armário da cozinha e ouviu uma risada marota para o Uchiha.

_- HMMMMMMMM, SASUKE!_ – começou Naruto, extravagante.

- _Fala mais baixo, seu idiota! O que foi?!_ – perguntou Sasuke, impaciente.

- _Parece que alguém teve uma noite muito proveitosa ontem!_ – Naruto falou sorrindo, apontando para os arranhões nas costas de Sasuke. – _Vamos, me diz! Quem é ela?_

- _Ninguém, Naruto. – _disse Sasuke, apenas.

- _Ela ainda está aqui? Eu conheço? – _Naruto começou, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

- _Sasuke, onde estão minhas roupas? – _E Naruto conhecia aquela voz muito bem...

Ao notar o silêncio, Hinata fez uma curva um pouco sinuosa, para descer o segundo lance de escadas para ver se Sasuke estava na cozinha. E parou de súbito ao ver que, além de Sasuke, Naruto também estava na cozinha. Naruto olhou de Sasuke para Hinata, e, sem pensar, levantou-se na direção da morena.

- _Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Hinata! – _falou baixo, porém autoritário. A mão do loiro socando a parede ao lado da morena, que ainda estava na escada, pressionando-a contra a parede.

- _Sai de perto de mim, Naruto. – _ela falou baixo, com a franja cobrindo os seus olhos.

- _Não até você me falar o que está fazendo aqui! _– aquele era Naruto? Hinata nunca o ouvira falar daquele jeito. Sentiu-o puxando seu pulso e arrastando-a escada a baixo.

- _Solta ela. – _falou Sasuke, mais frio do que o normal, se colocando na frente da porta. Hinata puxou seu pulso da mão do loiro bruscamente, passando a mão de leve pelo local, agora, avermelhado.

- _Sasuke, sai da frente, você não tem nada a ver com isso – _falou Naruto, virando-se para Hinata, que caminhava na direção do moreno.

Antes que Sasuke falasse, para a surpresa dos dois, Hinata se pronunciou.

- _Eu realmente não entendo Naruto... – _levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos para continuar – _Não sei como consegue agir assim depois de vê-la abaixando nosso porta-retratos antes de comê-la. _

Naruto se calou por um momento. – _Você viu? – _ele perguntou, acalmando-se.

- _É o que parece. – _disse Sasuke, debochado.

Naruto riu. – _Não sei do que você tanto ri, Sasuke. Por mais que você goste dela... Ela é **minha** noiva, e, provavelmente, dormiu com você por estar fragilizada -_ Naruto fez uma pausa - _Você a usou! __  
_

Sasuke gostava dela? Olhou para ele, procurando alguma que desmentisse. Mas... nada.

Silêncio.

Muitas informações.

- _Não sou sua noiva desde que se deitou com ela. – _Sasuke não se pronunciava, então ela teria que fazer alguma coisa. Continuou. – _Eu dormi com Sasuke porque eu quis, Naruto. E, não sinto em informar que ele é bem melhor de cama do que você. – _Sasuke sorriu de canto, o ego inflando. – A_gora... Se você nos dá licença... – _caminhou até a porta. _– Eu gostaria de dar continuidade ao que começamos ontem._

Naruto entendeu, e se retirou quando ela abriu a porta. Sasuke sabia que aquilo tinha sido apenas para despachar Naruto, apesar de não ser uma má ideia. Sasuke se lembraria, também, de nunca magoar Hinata. Não queria que ela ficasse desse jeito com ele. Fechou a porta e olhou para ele. Sasuke se aproximou e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios antes de voltar para a cozinha, dizendo que as roupas dela estavam na área de serviço.

.

O que faria? Agora sabia que fora traída por Naruto e Sakura, que ia visitar Hinata no Clã quase todos os dias, que Sasuke gostava dela, e que a posse do seu Clã seria em menos de quinze dias. Pediu aos céus que a conversa com o seu pai fluísse de maneira amigável.

Ilusão. Segundo o conselho, ela já estava muito velha para herdar o Clã sem casamento. E antes que pudesse argumentar algo, seu pai dissera que Hanabi faria dezoito anos em um mês, e que seria ela a nova líder. Hinata saiu daquela mansão ouvindo seu pai dizer que ela sequer era capaz de segurar um bom partido, além de ter dito que tinha merecido o que recebeu.

Saiu, também, sem seu sobrenome.

* * *

Hinata agradecia aos céus pela sua mania de economizar seu dinheiro para algo que ela sequer sabia o que era. Falou com Sasuke, e perguntou se poderia comprar uma das casas do seu Clã, ele disse que ela poderia ficar com a casa que quisesse, sem precisar pagar por isso. Sua casa era ao lado da casa de Sasuke, que durante toda a semana passou mais tempo na casa dela do que na sua própria. Hinata reformou o pouco que precisava e ainda sobrou uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, já que a casa ainda estava mobiliada. Precisou trocar apenas alguns móveis. Gostava da presença de Sasuke, a casa era grande demais para uma pessoa só.

Sasuke lhe era muito gentil, e a ajudava sempre que podia. Dormiam juntos e saíam juntos nas folgas que tinham, que, por coincidência, eram normalmente nos mesmos dias. Sentiu-se solitária quando Sasuke teve que sair em missão no meio da noite. A cama lhe parecia grande demais.

* * *

Ouviu a campainha de seu apartamento e apressou em abrir, surpreendendo-se em ser Sasuke. Corou ao lembrar que ele nutria sentimentos por ela. Ele havia passado um mês fora de casa. E Hinata havia o esperado durante todo esse mês, esperando que estivesse bem. E que voltasse bem. Que voltasse para ela.

Hinata se descobriu atraída por Sasuke, não apenas sexualmente. Descobriu o início de um sentimento bom. Daqueles que a deixava corada e trêmula e lhe trazia frios na barriga.

Voltou para a cozinha, sabendo que ele estava logo atrás, e voltou a fatiar o peixe. Estava fazendo bolinhos de arroz e sushi, agora, para dois.

- _Sinto muito por ter causado intriga entre vocês dois. – _disse Hinata, sinceramente. Percebeu que Naruto tinha diminuído as visitas à casa de Sasuke.

- _E você acha mesmo que Naruto iria passar muito tempo bravo comigo? – _sorriu de canto. – _Aquele idiota foi à minha casa às onze da noite daquele dia para se desculpar. Tsc._

Hinata sorriu brevemente. A notícia de que Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos correu rápido na vila. E Hinata se surpreendeu ao perceber que não doía como pensou que doeria.

_- Você não é mais uma Hyuuga... – _começou Sasuke, fazendo-a parar de cortar o peixe por um instante, voltando a cortar segundos depois, como que em uma permissão para que continuasse a falar. Levantando-se e se pondo atrás dela, num abraço, continuou – _Eu gostaria que tentasse ser uma Uchiha. _

Hinata corou ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. E sentiu o estômago revirar ao sentir o beijo em sua nuca em seguida. Deixou a faca em cima da tábua, ao lado do peixe, e virou para Sasuke, procurando algum indício de brincadeira. Ele sorria de canto.

- _E-eu... _

Antes que ela terminasse, ele a beijou. E foi correspondido na mesma intensidade. Era essa a resposta que ele queria.

* * *

O que fazer quando se está no tédio? Escrever.

E, bom, foi o que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas estava dando erro, e ainda hoje, permanecia do mesmo jeito. Eu espero que gostem, eu gostei de escrever.

Aquele momento em que você quer _muito_ ao show do Humberto Gessinger no teatro no próximo mês, e seus pais não querem deixar você ir. Vocês já podem torcer para que eu faça eles mudarem de ideia, não é? Bom, eu consegui fazer eles mudarem de ideia quanto à Roupa Nova...

De todo modo, críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois!

Beijão.


End file.
